Notre unique espoir est une Serdaigle
by BelaSerdaigle01
Summary: Troisième année de Serdaigle, Syana stupéfie tous ses professeurs par son intelligence et sa capacité magique qui ne semble pas avoir de limites. Elle a des amis, n'est pas amoureuse ( pour l'instant ) et est très heureuse. Mais elle porte un lourd secret, que Dumbledore est le seul à connaître ( suite à l'intérieur )
1. Chapitre 1: Mauvaises nouvelles

Résumé: 20 ans après la Grande Guerre, Syana est en troisième année à Serdaigle. Elle stupéfie ses professeurs avec son intelligence, son savoir et ses capacités magiques qui ne semblent pas avoir de limite. Mais elle porte un lourd secret, que seul Dumbledore connaît : tandis qu'un nouveau mage noir, encore plus terrible que Voldemort, prépare une armée, Syana est la nouvelle Élue, la seule personne qui pourra l'arrêter.

**NOTE : Je commets volontairement quelques anachronismes : si la Grande Guerre est finie, Dumbledore est sensé être mort et les enfants du trio d'or être à Poudlard, mais j'en ai besoin pour mon intrigue. J'espère que vous me pardonnez.**

**Chapitre 1 : Mauvaises nouvelles**

On était le jeudi 27 novembre, et il faisait déjà si froid que plus aucun élève de Poudlard ne sortait sans sa cape la plus chaude, un bonnet, une écharpe, des gants et deux épaisseurs de chaussettes.

Syana grelottait dans un coin de la cour. Un vent glacial s'amusait à pénétrer dans toutes ses couches de vêtements, et s'acharnait à éteindre la flamme magique qu'elle ne cessait d'allumer dans un pot à confiture. La cloche sonnant fut pour elle une véritable délivrance, et elle se précipita vers la salle de métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall était déjà là, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'élèves. Elle s'assit avec soulagement à coté de Thaïs, sa meilleure amie, laquelle était occupée à dessiner la lune; l'astronomie était une véritable passion pour elle.

Le professeur ferma la porte lorsque les 23 élèves furent assis. Les Serdaigle partageaient ce cours avec les Poufssoufle, et Syana vit Léa, une de ses amies de Poufssoufle, lui faire un sourire.

Minerva McGonagall commença par distribuer leurs interrogations sur les animagi. Thaïs obtint un P (piètre ), ce qui la fit pousser une petite exclamation. Enfin, la jeune fille vit sa copie atterir sur son bureau; elle avait eu un O, la meilleure note ! Léa, quand à elle, parut très satisaite et forma dans les airs la lettre A, à l'intention de la question muette de Syana.

" Cette interrogation n'a pas été trop mal réussie, mais j'attendais mieux de certains et certaines. Et pour l'information de Mlle Line ( elle fixa Thaïs ), les animagi déclarés ne sont pas 107, mais 7.

La classe éclata de rire. Syana pinca les lèvres pour résister à l'hilarité générale, voyant bien que Thaïs était rouge tomate. Minerva McGonagall jeta alors un regard sévère aux élèves, qui se turent tous. Le cours se déroula plus calmement, et Syana fut presque déçue que la cloche sonne, au grand contraire de son amie, qui bondit presque hors de la salle en oubliant deux plumes, un magnifique croquis de Jupiter et de ses lunes et enfin les notes qu'elle avait prise. Syanales ramassa et partit en quête de son amie. La métamorphose était leur dernier cours de la journée, et les couloirs étaient remplis d'élèves, des timides premières années aux septièmes années qui toisaient tout le monde. Syana se raya tant bien que mal un chemin jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigle. Elle rentra dans son dortoir, y posa son sac afin de pouvoir chercher Thais, qui était tellement susceptible. Au passage, elle posa ses affaires oubliées sur son lit, ce qui éviterait de les trimballer dans tout le château !_  
_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Syana aperçut, en passant devant une fenêtre, une silhouette sombre dans le parc. Malgré le manque de lumière, on reconnaissait Thaïs, grâce à ses très reconnaissables cheveux blond doré. Elle parut d'ailleurs s'apercevoir qu'elle était observée, car elle se retourna brusquement et, soudain, rentra au château en courant. La peur de la retenue la dissuadait d'aller plus loin.

Deux minutes après, elle était assise avec Syana dans la Grande Salle, sans parler, quand un hibou entra, et plana jusque la table des Serdaigle. Il passa au-dessus de la tête de sixièmes années,et atterit de devant la jeune fille, en renversant un pichet d'eau. La jeune fille rougit en voyant que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, même ceux des professeurs. Le hibou tendit la patte, et, les doigts tremblants de nervosité, la jeune fille détacha une lettre. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle eut une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Un hibou qui arrivait le soir, au dîner, n'était pas anodin. Elle déplia la missive et lut:

_Chère Mlle Syana Bonnéjoli, _

_Nous avons l'intense regret de vous annoncer le décès de Mr et Mrs Bonnéjoli, dans une explosion magique à origine indéterminée sur le chemin de Traverse, cette après-midi à 16h38._

_Nous vous exprimons nos plus sincères condoléances,_

_Mafalda Hoprick_

Il fallut quelques secondes à la jeune Serdaigle pour comprendre la lettre et accepter la dure réalité. La jeune fille poussa un cri perçant et s'évanouit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Syana était à l'infirmerie. La nouvelle avait visiblement fait le tour de l'école, car, sur sa table de chevet, les cartes de condoléances abondaient. On était vendredi midi, d'après la montre de la jeune fille. Un petit billet de Thaïs cotoyait les cartes, expliquant qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle lui amènerait les cours vers 19h. Syana sentit des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle enfuit la tête dans son oreiller et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était trop horrible, c'était un cauchemar, non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, non, c'était impossible ! Et dire qu'elle ne s'était préoccupée que du froid cet après-midi-là ! Cela devait être un canular, le professeur Dumbledore allait venir dans un instant que c'était une misérable blague, que ses parents allaient bien ! Mais personne ne vint, à part Mrs Pomfresh qui ne lui parla pas, pensant sans doute qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille. Elle entendit à peine les sonneries successives, les pas des élèves dans les couloirs dans les étages supérieures tant elle pleurait, marmonnant que c'était un canular. Mais rien ne vint démentir que ses parents étaient morts. Et la jeune fille resta prostée, là, suppliant le ciel pour que ce soit une erreur.


	2. Chapitre 2: Après la pluie le beau temps

Chapitre 2 : Après la pluie le beau temps

**Bon bah voilà, c'était mon premier chapitre et voici le deuxième. J'espère que vous aimez mon histoire. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me ferait très plaisir ! Mais je ne vous force pas ! D'ailleurs, si vous reviewez, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la longueur idéale d'un chapitre pour vous ! Merci d'avance !**

Une semaine s'était passée. Syana ne pleurait plus au moindre mot commençant par "p", on était samedi, et une sortie à Pré-au-Lard s'annonçait. Dans le hall d'entrée, Rusard pointait méticuleusement les noms des élèves qui sortaient. Syana attendait en silence son tour avec Thaïs et Perle ( une fille de quatrième année avec laquelle les deux adolescentes s'étaient liées ). Le soleil brillait, bien qu'il fasse toujours aussi froid, si ce n'est plus. Mais la journée promettait d'être agréable. Les 3 amies avaient prévues d'aller faire le tour des boutiques de Pré-au-Lard ( c'était la première qu'elles y allaient ) et de faire un tour aux Trois Balais. Autour d'elles, les élèves riaient, bavardaient gaiement, sans se préoccuper d'elles.

Syana était en proie à un véritable débat intérieur. En une semaine, elle s'était à peu près reconstruite, mais elle était encore fragile et le moindre mot de trop la faisait fondre en larmes. Mais elle essayait d'être "comme d'habitude" en même temps. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard lui paraissait la meilleure chose à faire, et en même temps elle s'en voulait d'aller s'amuser alors que ses parents... Elle s'interdit d'y penser. Soudain, elle pensa être un fardeau pour ses amies, elles qui voulaient profiter pleinement de leur journée. Alors, elle se composa une mine réjouie et rompit le silence.

"J'ai tellement envie d'aller chez Honeydukes ! On pourra commençait par ça, dites ?

- Si... si tu veux, répondit Perle d'une voix hésitante.

- Je n'y vois pas d'objections, fit Thaïs. Mais, est-ce que... euh... tu te sens bien ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? répliqua la jeune fille.

A ce moment, ce fut leur tour, ce qui abstint Thaïs de répondre, et bientôt les 3 amies étaient dehors, sous le soleil. Elles se contentèrent de marcher en silence jusqu'à Honeydukes.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Syana ne put retenir une exclamation d'émerveillement. Les étalages étaient remplis de friandises de toutes sortes, certaines Moldues, mais la plupart sorcières. Rien à voir avec une confiserie Moldue ! Ses parents, bien que sorciers, ne pensaient pas nécessaires de trop la mettre en contact avec le monde des sorciers, de peur qu'elle prenne les nés-moldus de haut. La jeune fille s'auto-interdit d'y penser et déambula lentement dans la grande boutique, suivies de Perle et Thaïs.

Même Perle, qui était déjà venu ici, ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des oh et des ah de fascination. Syana avait déjà ouvert sa bourse, mais ne savait pas trop quoi acheter. Dans une subite inspiration, elle prit de tout, fit emballer dans deux grands sacs en papier et paya 20 Gallions et 15 Mornilles. Thaïs, plus raisonnable, se contenta de trois paquets de chocogrenouilles, un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue et un autre de crapauds à la menthe. Perle, quand à elle, acheta des Fizwibiz et des Couinesouris. Puis les jeunes filles sortirent et remontèrent la grand-rue.

Le soleil était de plus en plus radieux, mais ils faisaient toujours aussi froid. Heureusement, la rue montait brusquement, et l'escalader réchauffa les filles. Elles s'arrêtèrent au sommet, légèrement haletantes. A leurs pieds, Pré-au-Lard ressemblait à un village de poupées.

" La vue est tellement magnifique !, s'exclama Thaïs.

- Parle pour toi ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'installerais ma tente à cet endroit précis pour profiter de la vue, fit Perle en riant.

- Et tous les soirs tu rentreras à Poudlard pour ne pas louper le dîner, se moqua gentiment Syana.

- Et j'en profiterais pour voir ce que vous devenez sans moi ! Je vérifirais, par exemple, si vous faîtes bien vos devoirs de divination ! Je sais bien que des fois vous inventez un peu beaucoup, non ?

- Tu as touché un point sensible, admis Thaïs en riant.

- Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris de choisir cette stupide option ! Mais, au moins, je sais déjà quelle matière je veux abandonner en sixième année !, déclara Syana en inspectant du regard la grand-rue. Eh, regardez ! Un groupe vient vers nous !

- On dirait des Serpentard, je vois leur cravate verte. Et plus particulièrement l'équipe de Quiddich de Serpentard !, s'exclama Perle. Démontez la tente !, acheva-t-elle en riant.

Syana soupira. Elle était attrapeuse à Serdaigle. D'après tout le monde, elle était très talentueuse. De plus, elle possédait le meilleur balai du monde : un éclair de feu. Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'équipe, elle avait gagné tous ses matchs, y compris contre les Serpentard.

- Ils renoncent à escalader la rue ! Ils repartent vers Zonko !, dit Thaïs qui observait attentivement le groupe.

- Tant mieux ! Je pense avoir eu assez de confrontations avec cette équipe ! Vous vous rappelez l'année dernière, au match Serdaigle-Serpentard ? Les Poursuiveurs se sont mis à 3 pour me faire tomber de mon balai ! J'ai rattrapé le Vif d'or dans ma chute, mais je suis restée une semaine à l'infirmerie pour un nombre incalculable de fractures et d'hématomes !, déclara Syana.

- Et si on allait boire une Bièreauberre aux Trois Balais ? Vous verrez, c'est la meilleure boisson qu'il existe !, fit Perle.

- OK, répondit Thaïs.

- Allons-y, termina Syana.

Et les 3 amies redescendirent, riant et plaisantant. Il devait être midi et demi, et les jeunes filles étaient affamées. Aux Trois Balais, elles prirent une table, et Perle alla commander 3 Bièreauberre et 3 plats du jour. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était suivie de Rosmerta, qui apportait leur commande, et par une étrange jeune fille. Avec ses yeux noisette, ses longs cheveux de couleur chocolat, son teint mat et sa bouche pulpeuse, c'était une beauté. Elle semblait plus grande que Syana, Thaïs et Perle. Elle portait la cravate des Serdaigle avec fierté, et était accompagnée d'un autre Serdaigle, aux cheveux blonds presque blanc et aux yeux bleu glace. Perle prit l'initiative des présentations.

" Voici deux amis à moi: Emmeline et Achille. Ils sont tous les deux en cinquième année et sont tous les deux préfet et préfète. Vous les avez peut-être déjà vu. De plus, ils sortent ensemble depuis un mois.

- Enchantée. Je m'appelle Thaïs.

- Et moi Syana.

- Ah, Syana, fit Achille en la dévisageant. Pouvons-nous nous joindre à vous ?

- Si vous voulez, dit Perle en amenant deux autres chaises autour de la table.

Les deux préfets allèrent commander la même chose que les filles et revinrent rapidement. Le repas s'acheva dans la bonne humeur. Une fois le repas fini, Emmeline et Achille décidèrent de rester avec elles et ils sortirent. Achille tenait la main d'Emmeline, et force était de constater qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble. Syana se demanda si, un jour, elle aurait la chance d'avoir un petit ami aussi gentil et prévenant.

Le groupe fit un tour chez Zonko, Scribenpenne et quelques autres boutiques, puis, vers 16h15, ils songèrent à rentrer, ce qu'ils firent une demi-heure plus tard.

Cette nuit-là, Syana ne pleura pas. Pendant la journée, elle s'était rendue compte que s'apitoyer ne servait à rien. Ses parents auraient voulu qu'elle avance et qu'elle soit forte. Désormais, c'est ce qu'elle ferait.


	3. Chapitre 3: Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Chapitre 3 : Dans le bureau de Dumbledore

Le lendemain, Syana se leva de très bonne heure afin de pouvoir commencer ses devoirs. Il était à peine 7h00 et la salle commune était déserte. Syana s'installa à une table et attaqua son devoir de potions sur les 12 propriétés du sang de dragon. La jeune fille écrivait dans un grattement de plume parfaitement audible qui troublait le silence de la tour, laquelle semblait avoir été abandonnée. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elle avait terminé. Elle s'exerça au sortilège de Changement de couleur puis elle rangea ses affaires scolaires et décida d'aller petit-déjeuner.

A cette heure, la Grande Salle était aussi presque vide. Il n'y avait que 2 élèves de Serpentard, 4 de Poufssouffle et 1 de Gryffondor. Quand à la table des Serdaigle, elle était déserte.

Syana s'assit et se servit des oeufs brouillés. Elle mangea de bon appétit et, après avoir terminé son assiette, elle prit un beignet et sortit dans le parc.

L'air était froid, et la jeune Serdaigle avait oublié sa cape. Mais elle préféra ne pas rentrer au château. Savourant sa solitude et son beignet, elle faillit alors rentrer dans ... le professeur Dumbledore et atterit rudement sur les fesses, sur le sol gelé.

" Je... je suis désolée, Monsieur !, s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bonjour Syana. Quelle agréable journée, n'est-ce pas ?, répliqua le vénérable vieillard d'un ton badin.

- Euh... Il fait un peu froid, répondit la jeune fille déconcertée.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça. Cependant, comme je peux constater que tu n'as pas ta cape, je dirais que tu ne sembles pas le ressentir.

- Ben... En fait, je l'ai oubliée, et, bah... j'ai pas encore été la chercher...

- Je comprends parfaitement. La sensation d'avoir des hectares et des hectares rien que pour soi est très grisante. Cela dit, cela ne vaut rien par rapport au risque de tomber malade. Mais tu tombes bien, dit-il en faisant allusion au fait que Syana avait atterri sans élégance sur les fesses, je voulais m'entretenir avec toi de choses plus sérieuses que la météo. Suis-moi. "

La jeune Serdaigle lui emboîta le pas, non sans un soupçon d'appréhension. Ils rentrèrent au château et passèrent devant la Grande Salle. Les trois quarts des élèves de l'école, y compris Thaïs, Perle, Achille et Emmeline y était rassemblé, ainsi que les professeurs, et tous se mirent à chuchoter en voyant Syana suivre Dumbledore. Puis ils montèrent le grand escalier de marbre, passèrent par un nombre incalculable de couloirs, d'autres escaliers, de portes... Syana ne passait que brièvement dans cette partie du château, là où se déroulaient les cours de métamorphose. Mais au bout de 5 minutes, elle ne reconnaissait déjà plus rien.

Dumbledore s'arrêta soudain devant deux gargouilles, si bien que Syana faillit encore lui rentrer dedans, mais heureusement elle parvint à garder l'équilibre.

- Couinesouris !, déclara le vieil homme le plus naturellement du monde.

Les gargouilles pivotèrent, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Ils le gravirent, et enfin arrivèrent devant une simple porte en bois, dotée d'un heurtoir en forme de phénix. Dumbledore la poussa, et ils entrèrent dans une pièce ronde, chaleureuse, et pourvue dans tous les coins d'instruments étranges. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, paraissait au meilleur de sa forme. Il dévisagea la nouvelle venue du regard si particulier qu'ont les phénix. Le vieillard gagna son fauteuil derrière son bureau, et fit signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir. Celle-ci se laissa tomber sur une chaise, et regarda avec surprise les portraits des anciens directeurs, qui pour le moment, dormaient ( ou feignaient de dormir ) tous.

- Te dire que j'exprime mes plus sincères condoléances au regard de la perte de tes parents rendrait plus vive leur absence, commença le vieil homme d'une voix douce. Mais tu dois savoir que l'explosion magique d'origine non identifiée l'a été par ma personne. ( il fit une pause ). Quand tu es arrivée à Poudlard, tu as entendu la prophétie qui dit que tu es la nouvelle Elue. Tu t'es préparée mentalement, et inconsciemment, physiquement, car il faut dire que tu maîtrises la plupart des sortilèges défensifs et offensifs. Mais il faut que tu saches. Ton adversaire, Mr Kedavra, a terminé de préparer une armée. Il te connaît, il t'épie dès que tu sors de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi tu y resteras pendant les grandes vacances et autres. Il a commandité l'assassinat de tes parents.

- ...

- Il a infiltré deux agents, ou comme il les appelle, deux Avada, au ministère. Ils ont réussi, ce qui n'était pas difficile, à provoquer une explosion suffisamment puissante pour tuer deux personnes.

- Ou sont-ils maintenant ?

- Ils ont quittés le ministère, probablement pour retourner à la base de leur maître. Il faut comprendre que Lord Voldemort deviendra une plaisanterie face à ce que Kedavra fera. Il n'a aucune humanité. Il ne reculera devant rien. Même les Sang-Purs lui sont indifférents. Ils méprisent tous ceux qui ne se sont pas ralliés à sa cause. Il veut ta mort, Syana.

- Il ne l'obtiendra pas. Je le jure, fit la jeune fille, dont le visage s'assombrit et dont les yeux se mirent à luire de haine.

- Dis-moi, le Choixpeau n'a pas songé à t'envoyer chez les Gryffondor, lors de ta cérémonie de Répartition ?

- Non. Dès qu'il a effleuré ma tête, il a crié Serdaigle.

- Hum... Ecoute, j'ai quelques urgences administratives à régler, mais je te re convoquerais pour discuter; La préparation au combat final doit commencer dès maintenant. Comme je le dis toujours, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

- Bien, Monsieur. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Et la jeune fille se hâta de quitter le bureau. Dès qu'elle eut descendue l'escalier, elle s'enfuit en courant à toutes jambes, refoulant difficilement des larmes et un sentiment d'horreur et de refus de croire les paroles du directeur.


	4. Chapitre 4: Un admirateur caché

Chapitre 4 : Un admirateur caché

Le lundi matin, Syana descendit dans la Grande salle avec ses amis. Emmeline et Achille s'étaient d'ailleurs si bien intégrés au petit groupe que s'en était surprenant. La jeune fille avait pris la décision de tout leur dévoiler. Ils s'étaient tous montrés compréhensifs et n'avaient rien manifesté d'autre que de la compassion et de l'amitié. La jeune fille avait compris qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux en toute circonstance.

Leur premier cours de la journée, à Thaïs et elle, était sortilèges, tandis que Perle avait potions et Achille et Emmeline avaient Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils se séparèrent donc, Perle allant aux cachots, Les deux préfets au troisième étage et Thaïs et Perle au deuxième.

Le professeur Flitwick n'était pas encore là. Les Serpentard avec qui ils partageaient le cours étaient presque au complet et les Serdaigle aussi. Les deux amies gagnèrent leurs places habituelles et sortirent plumes, bouteilles d'encre, livres et cahiers. Mais lorsque Syana saisit son _Manuel de sorts et enchantements niveau 3_ , un bout de parchemin s'en échappa. La jeune fille le ramassa, intriguée et lut un poème:

_Si on m'avait dit_

_Ya quelques années que je tomberai_

_Amoureux d'une fille dénommée Syana je_

_Ne l'aurais pas cru mais maintenant_

_Amoureux de toi je suis _

_Rdv 20h30 ce soir Hall d'entrée _

La jeune sorcière rougit et montra le mot à son amie. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de commenter, car le directeur des Serdaigle était arrivé.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les sorciers devaient montrer qu'ils maîtrisaient le sortilège de Changement de couleur au professeur. Syana colora sa plume de bleu, une bouteille d'encre vide en vert et un morceau de vieux parchemin en rouge. Flitwick la félicita et griffona un O dans son carnet de notes. Thaïs, elle, obtint un D ( elle était nulle en sortilèges et ne maîtrisait même pas le Wingardium Leviosa ). Contrairement à son P en métamorphose, elle le prit bien et haussa les épaules dans un geste plein de fatalité.

La cloche sonna et les jeunes filles se séparèrent, Thaïs descendant au 1er étage pour son Arithmancie, tandis que Syana se dirigeait vers la salle de Runes.

Cette option était a plus appréciée des jeunes sorciers. Dans e cours de Syana, ils étaient 15; 6 de Poufssouffe, dont Léa, 2 de Serpentard, 1 de Gryffondor et 3 de Serdaigle. La jeune fille s'assit à côté de Mackensie, une de ses "compatriote" de Serdaigle. Jake, le troisième de Serdaigle à suivre ce cours, s'assit à côté de Tom, de Gryffondor. Les Serpentard s'asseyaient ensemble, tout comme les Poufssouffle.

Le professeur éconpri, leur professeur de Runes, ramassa leurs versions qu'ils avaient à rendre. Puis le cours se déroula normalement.

Enfin, ils avaient Potions. Mackensie, Jake et Syana descendirent aux cachots. Si Mackensie et Jake ne faisaient pas partie de ses amis proches, elles s'entendaient bien avec. Elle retrouva sa meilleure amie devant la porte du cachot, au milieu d'un groupe de Gryffondor.

Le professeur Rogue arriva. En un coup de baguette, la porte de la salle de potions s'ouvrit. Les élèves rentrèrent en file indienne, tête baissée. Tous s'installèrent par 3, comme d'habitude, et le claquement de la porte que l'on referme fit taire tous les chuchotis. Syana soupira. On était bel et bien en cours de potions.

Ce soir-là, une fois tous ses cours terminés, la jeune fille se rendit à son entraînement de Quiddich. Voler fut une délivrance. Elle ne repensa à son mystérieux admirateur que la séance finie.

La jeune fille mangea rapidement et monta à la tour des Serdaigle faire ses devoirs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quand elle les acheva, il était 20h15. Elle commença son devoir de botanique sur les Tentacula vénémeuses asiatiques, puis, à 20h25, elle descendit dans le hall. Le couvre-feu était à 21h. La jeune fille commença à attendre. Elle fit des conjectures sur la maison de cette personne : Serdaigle ? Non, personne chez les Serdaigle avait pour elle un sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié. Poufssouffle ? Non plus, si elle était appréciée par certains, d'autres la considérait comme une bécheuse. Restait Gryffondor...

Soudain, quelqu'un surgit. Un garçon de troisième année. Un petit cri de surprise franchit les lèves de la jeune Serdaigle quand elle vit la couleur de sa cravate et reconnut le jeune garçon.

C'était... un Serpentard ! Et plus précisement Julius Ginder, qui était dans son cours de Runes ! Le souffle de la jeune fille faillit s'arrêter tant elle était surprise.

- Salut, fit-il en s'adossant à un pilier.

- Salut. Tu... c'est toi qui a écris ce mot ?, répondit Syana en brandissant le bout de parchemin, maintenant tout froissé d'avoir été transporté toute la journée de la poche de la jeune fille.

- Je... Oui, répondit le jeune garçon, sur la défensive. Tu vois, tu es une Sang-mélé, alors... c'est pas non plus comme si t'était une Sang-de-Bour... enfin, une née-moldue, mais, les autres ont se moquer de moi, alors... je devais être discret.

- Qui ç'est, les autres ?

- Bah, les autres Serpentard. Si le fait que je...t'aime ( sa voix se fit plus ferme ) est dévoilé, je serais repoussé. C'est pour ça que je suis direct, quittes à me prendre un râtau, je t'aimes depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard. Tu sais, dans le train... Tu cherchais un compartiment, et tu es arrivée devant le nôtre, et tu nous as demandé si tu pouvais venir. Cesar t'as demandé ton statut de sang, et tu as répondu Sang-mélée. Ils t'ont dit de dégager. Depuis ce jour, tu es la seule qui compte, à mes yeux...

-...

- Je... On peux se revoir, tu sais. Je sais bien que tu ne dois pas avoir trop envie de violer le couvre-feu et d'aller faire un balade dans le parc, surtout par ce froid. Mais, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Je... Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Et la jeune Serdaigle partit précipitemment, laissant planté le Serpentard là.


	5. Chapitre 5: Révélations et rendez-vous

Chapitre 5 : Révélations et rendez-vous

Syana passa une très, très mauvaise nuit, à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, le cerveau en ébullition.

Le matin, elle avait une mine épouvantable, avec des cernes sombres sous les yeux, et un air grincheux dont elle ne se départit qu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner, au cours duquel elle raconta, à mi-voix à ses amis son rendez-vous. Thaïs déclara que Julius Ginder était canon, mais que c'était un Serpentard. Syana lui répliqua qu'elle devrait mettre ses préjugés de côté, et Perle, pour éviter que cela ne dégénère, orienta la conversation sur le professeur Mitler, leur professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Les deux troisième année sortirent ensuite dans le parc, qui était recouvert d'une couche de givre, pour leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, qu'elles partageaient avec...les Serpentards !

Elles marchèrent en silence, chacune plongée dans leurs réflexions. Thaïs enfin déclara que Syana avait raison , que les clichés " les Serpentard sont de grands méchants" étaient dépassés, tout comme " les nés-moldus n'ont rien à faire à Poudlard ils sont moins bons que les Sang-purs ". Apparemment, Julius n'avait rien contre les nés-moldus, il avait juste peur de la réaction des autres.

Hagrid les attendait devant sa cabane. Les Serdaigle se regroupèrent dans un coin, les Serpentard dans un autre. Leur professeur, manifestement habitué à ses réactions, n'y prêta pas grande attention. Tandis qu'il se lançait dans des explications sur les Porlocks, qu'elle connaissait déjà, Syana sentit son regard dériver vers Julius. Il écoutait à peine, plongé dans ses pensées. Son regard bleu-gris se dirigea vers elle, et Syana sursauta.

A la fin du cours, la jeune fille se précipita vers Julius, qui rangeait avec lenteur ses affaires. Ses amis remontaient déjà vers le château.

- Sal... salut, balbutia-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur. Et s'en lui doner le temps de répondre, elle enchaîna: Tu... m'as présenté assez brutalement les choses hier, et je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

- Je m'attendais un peu à ça, répondit le jeune homme en se relevant et en passant son sac en bandoulière à son épaule. Tu as des heures de libre, qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance ?

- On peut se voir ce soir, vers 20h15, à la bibliothèque, déclara Syana après une brève réflexion.

- Cela marche. A ce soir, alors, fit le jeune homme en partant.

Et Syana le suivit, heureuse de s'être mise au clair avec elle-même.

Thaïs l'attendait au pied des marches. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de lâcher un " Alors ? " , Syana lisait parfaitement l'interrogation. Elle lui raconta la conversation à mi-voix, tandis qu'elles montaient vers leur salle d'Etude des Moldus.

En marchant, elles faillirent foncer dans un petit de première année, qui cherchait visiblement quelqu'un. Il poussa un petit cri et lâcha à toute vitesse:

" C'esttoiSyanadeSerdaigle ?, fit le garçon qui virait au rouge pivoine.

- Oui.

- DelapartduprofesseurDumbledore, répondit dans un souffle le petit en lui tendant un rouleau de parchemin scellé par un ruban violet.

- Merci, fit Syana, mais le première année avait déjà décampé.

Elle déplia le rouleau et lut:

_Chère Syana, _

_Je sais que tu as cours d'Etude de Moldus, mais j'aimerais que tu me rejoignes de toute urgence dans mon bureau. Le mot de passe n'a pas encore changé._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

" Pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore veut-il te voir ? , s'enquit Thaïs.

- Je n'en sais rien. Cela a l'air important. Tu préviendras le professeur Burbarge ? Et tu prendras des notes pour moi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais dépêche-toi, le bureau de Dumbledore est à l'autre bout du château ! Et n'oublie pas de me raconter !, cria Thaïs tandis que Syana piquait un sprint dans la direction opposée. Celle-ci se retourna et lui fit un signe de la main, manquant de foncer dans un cinquième année.

Syana passa en trombe devant la salle de métamorphose, où le professeur McGonagall faisait cours à des deuxièmes années de Serpentard et Poufssouffle. Le souffle court, elle dérapa devant les gargouilles en criant "_ Couinesouris __!_ " et s'affala par terre. Elle bondit littéralement sur ses pieds et gravi les marches du petit escalier. Hors d'haleine, elle frappa enfin à la porte. Un " Entrez ! " affable lui répondit, et elle poussa la porte.

- Syana ! Quand j'ai confié mon mot à Jason Mormiton, j'ai cru qu'il ne te parviendrait jamais. Ce jeune homme est tellement timide que j'ai pensé qu'il n'oserait jamais d'aborder. Mais tu es là, c'est l'essentiel. Tu as du faire vite, cependant.

- Eh bien, je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de ma vie, admit la jeune fille en s'autorisant un sourire timide.

- J'aurais pu le deviner rien qu'à tes couleurs. Mais passons. Te rappelles-tu notre discussion ?

- Comme si c'était hier, Monsieur.

- Bien. A ce moment-là, je t'ai laissé dans le flou sur Kedavra. Maintenant, j'ai préparé une espèce d'exposé très instructif.

Il brandit sa baguette, et une voix désincarnée se mit à parler :

- Kedavra n'est autre que Draco Malefoy, dont la vie est détaillée dans l'autobiographie d'Harry Potter " _Du placard sous l'escalier au combat final_ " qui figure au programme de deuxième année.

En 2006, Malefoy commence sa transformation: il devient un esprit détaché d'un corps, à la puissance magique illimitée. Il commence son recrutement deux ans plus tard.

Le seul moyen de le vaincre est de le laisser s'introduire dans son corps, puis de le terrasser à petit feu. Or, ses recherches lui font découvrir qu'une seule personne possède une force mentale et une capacité magique suffisante pour le mettre en danger : Syana Bonnéjoli. Il veut à tout prix la détruire, prendre le contrôle de Poudlard, puis du monde. Tuer des sorciers ou des Moldus lui est indifférent, ce qui le rend plus dangereux encore.

Il prend le nom de Kedrava en allusion au sortilège et nomme ses fidèles Avada. C'est aussi une allusion au fait que le sortilège de mort ne le tuera que dans le cas peu probable qu'il soit si attaché à un humain que la mort de celui-ci le tue.

La voix se tut, et Syana regarda, ahurie, le directeur. Au même moment, Fumseck poussa un cri et les portraits se mirent tous à brailler, chacun voulant faire valoir son point de vue.

- Pour compléter cet exposé, je vais t'expliquer comment le vaincre. Tu devras le laisser entrer dans ton corps, et le laisser le contrôler. Quand vous serez suffisement liés, et bien...

- Je mourrai, acheva Syana dans un souffle.

- Oui.

-...

- Pour cela, il faudra que tu sortes de l'enceinte magique de Poudlard.

- Quand ?

- Je t'indiquerai quand le moment sera venu.

- Je devrai me sacrifier ?!

- Oui.

- J'ai... j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Et de la même manière qu'elle avait planté Julius la veille au soir, elle laissa le directeur planté là et sortit avec précipitation.


	6. Chapitre: Le serpent et l'aigle

Chapitre 6 : Le serpent et l'aigle

**Alors voilà, je me lance. Je voulais dire encore merci pour mes trois premiers review et donc voilà merci beaucoup**

**BelaSerdaigle01 très gênée**

Syana était tellement troublée qu'elle se perdit plusieurs fois dans le château. Quand elle arriva devant la salle d'Etude de Moldus, il était 10h30. La jeune fille prit une inspiration et frappa. Elle entra et se laissa tomber à sa place. Par chance, ils n'avaient encore rien écrit. Le professeur Burbarge ne fit aucune remarque, mais posa un regard interrogateur sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et se contenta d'écouter et de recopier le schéma de la construction de bâtiments au Moyen-Age.

A la sonnerie, Syana fila hors de la salle, exaspérée. Pourquoi tout le monde voulait toujours tout savoir ? Burbage, Thaïs, les autres élèves, ils pouvaient pas se mêler de leurs oignons ? Non mais ! C'est quoi cette histoire ! Parce que maintenant, elle devait tout raconter à tout le monde !

Elle entra la première en métamorphose, et s'assit à sa place habituelle.

- Syana ?

- Professeur McGonagall ?

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Vous êtes toute pâle !

- Je... je vais bien.

- Vous ne voulez pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non, c'est bon, je vous assure.

Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver.

Syana soupira et fit une place à Léa. Elle, au moins, elle cherchait pas à connaître les moindres détails de sa vie privée !

- Salut. Comment tu vas ? , s'enquit Léa.

- Plutôt pas mal.

- Tu as eu Rogue aujourd'hui ? Il est très énervé. Il a enlevé un total de 55 points à Poufssouffle, toute à l'heure.

- Ah. Je l'ai pas de la journée.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle !

ET RE-BING ! Elle ressemblait à un cadavre ou quoi ?

Thaïs entra au même moment. Elle regarda brièvement autour d'elle, aperçut Syana et Léa et se dirigea vers elles.

- Saut Léa. Pourquoi t'es à ma place ?

- Syana a bien voulu, se défendit la jeune Poufssoufle.

- Justement, j'aimerais avoir une petite discussion avec elle, répliqua Thaïs.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu adores fourrer ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde en aucun cas, s'emporta Syana.

- Et ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es énervante et que tu t'emportes vite !, rétorqua Thaïs.

Sans Perle pour les séparer, le ton monta assez vite. Depuis quelques semaines le dialogue était comme rompu entre les deux jeunes filles. Au départ, c'était à cause d'un bracelet cassé. Puis, Lucie, la chatte de Thaïs, avait griffé l'aile d'Aurore, la chouette de Syana. Enfin, Syana avait déchiré par idnavertance une des cartes du ciel de Thaïs. De disputes en disputes, de réconciliations en réconciliations, le fil qui unissait les deux Serdaigle se rompait peu à peu. Un phénomène à priori normal à l'entrée dans l'adolescence.

- LINE ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faites encore debout à brailler comme un cochon qu'on égorge ? Allez donc vous asseoir !

Le ton sec du professeur McGonagall avait retenti, figeant Thaïs qui se retourna lentement et alla à pas lents s'installer au fond de la salle.

L'après-midi fila comme dans un rêve. A midi, les deux (ex) amies ne s'étaient pas parlées, s'étaient installées de part et d'autre d'Emmeline, Achille et Perle et avaient boudé, chacune dans leur coin.

L'entraînement de Quiddich se révéla particulièrement ardu. Syana en ressortit pourtant de bien meilleure humeur, en partie parce que voler la libérait, et d'autre part parce que la perspective de voir Julius la réjouissait. Lui, il se mêlerait de rien !

Elle mangea seule, ce qui ne la dérangea pas outre mesure jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ses amis rassemblés avec Thaïs à l'autre bout de la table. Elle les avait mis dans sa poche, la peste ! Ils marmonnaient des choses, probablement sur elle. Syana se leva dignement, et sortit le plus lentement possible, pour bien montrer que leur comportement ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Enfin si, il l'affectait, mais Syana préférerait mourir que de l'admettre !

Elle passa à la tour des Serdaigle prendre des affaires, terminer son devoir d'Etude de Moldus sur l'évolution des techniques de construction ( elle avait le temps ) et alla à la bibliothèque. Julius l'attendait déjà, planté devant l'entrée. Il parut remarquer qu'elle était en colère, mais ne dit rien. Ils s'installèrent à une table innocupée.

- Tu veux commencer par quoi ? , demanda-t-il.

- Ce que tu veux.

- Etude de Runes alors.

- OK.

Ils devaient traduire un texte runique en deux fois: en français et en phonétique. Tous deux sortirent leur syllabaire Lunerousse et traduisirent. Julius rompit en premier le silence.

- Tu t'es disputée avec ton amie.

Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une affirmation tranquille.

- Elle a dressé les autres contre moi.

- Je sais.

- Alors que Perle avait décidé d'être totalement neutre.

- Je sais.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu sais d'autre ?, fit Syana, amusée malgré elle.

- Rien.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire franc, se couvrant la ouche de sa main pour l'étouffer.

- Au fait, pourquoi le Choixpeau t'a-t-il envoyé à Serpentard ? Tu n'as pas de préjugés pourtant.

- Je veux faire de grandes choses. Je suis ambitieux, même si ce n'est pas au point de tricher. Tu sais, tous les Serpentard n'ont pas de préjugés. Penser que tous les Serpentard ont des préjugés, s'en est aussi un. Mes amis en ont, c'est vrai, et c'est embêtant en soit, car ils sont simpas sinon. Mais c'est leur éducation. Ce n'est pas totalement leur faute. Certains Gryffondor, certains Poufssouffle, certains Serdaigle en ont aussi.

- Tu as raison.

Ils venaient de finir leur double-traduction quand Mme Pince vint leur dire de partir. Ils sortirent:

- A demain.

- Bonne nuit, Syana.

Et Julius s'éloigna en direction des cachots, tandis qu'un noeud se formait dans l'estomac de la jeune fille. Elle se hâta cependant vers la tour des Serdaigle, par crainte de dépasser le couvre-feu.


	7. Chapitre 7: Le calme avant la tempête

Chapitre 7 : Le calme avant la tempête

Syana passa une des pires nuits de son existence. Au matin, elle eut la désagréable surprise de voir ses (ex ) amis dans la salle commune, toujours à parler d'elle. Et, apparemment, ce qu'ils disaient n'était pas très flatteur.

Mais ce coup-ci, elle ne fuirait pas. Pas avant d'avoir régler cette question. Elle se dirigea vers eux et se planta devant Thaïs.

- Vous venez ?

Avant même que Syana ait ouvert la bouche, Thaïs s'était levée, et tout le groupe avait suivi. La jeune fille serra les poings et essaya de garder un air digne, mais sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes, tant de rage que du tristesse, qu'elle eut du mal à retenir. La jeune fille inspira, expira, se calma, chassa les larmes du coin de ses yeux et descendit à la Grande Sale, elle aussi, afin de manger quelque chose, même si elle n'avait pas très faim. Et bien, puisque s'était comme ça, elle irait voir son seul ami ! Ils iraient ce soir à la bibliothèque, à la même heure ! D'ailleurs, quand elle lui proposa, à la sortie de la Grande Salle, après le petit-déjeuner, Julius eut du mal à retenir une exclamation de joie.

Les deux amis se rendirent à leur cours de Runes. Mais ils s'assirent comme d'habitude, par crainte d'attirer l'attention. Le cours se déroula normalement.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement, sans incident majeur, sans sarcasmes ni remarques, ni rien du tout, en fait. Une journée tranquille, en fait. Une journée qui aurait été agréable avec Thaïs à ses côtés, Thaïs qui se serait excusée, songea Syana

Ce soir-là, les Serdaigle avaient Astronomie, la matière préférée de Thaïs, de 18h30 à 19h30. La jeune fille aurait juste le temps de manger avant d'aller à son rendez-vous avec le beau ( même si ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle l'appréciait ) Serpentard. Mais, pour le moment, ce n'était pas le séduisant garçon qui s'éloignait de sa table comme si elle était pestiférée, mais Thaïs. Syana comprit que leur dispute avait été celle de trop. Elle repensa avec nostalgie à leur première année. Le train, la cérémonie de Répartition, les premiers cours... Tout cela était si loin et pourtant si proche... A l'époque, elle avait des parents pour lui envoyer de longues lettres de réconfort, même si elle à l'époque, elle n'en n'avait pas besoin tant elle était heureuse. Mais cette époque était révolue et Syana se secoua mentalement quand le professeur Sinistra entra.

Ce soir-là, ils ne sortirent pas regarder le ciel, se contentant de prendre des notes sur Vénus. L'heure passa lentement. Trop lentement. Syana regardait sa montre toutes les 5 minutes, impatiente de retrouver son nouvel ami.

Dès que le professeur les libéra, la jeune fille fila à la grande salle. Elle expédia son repas en 2 minutes à peine, passa chercher quelques affaires et fonça à la bibliothèque. Julius l'attendait au même endroit que la veille. Sauf que cette fois, il tenait un paquet. Il lui sourit et lui tendit ce qu'il tenait dans les bras. Elle l'ouvrit. Des confiseries magiques l'attendaient. Elle regarda avec émotion Julius. Celui-ci la contemplait avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Syana rangea la boîte dans son sac ( pas de nourriture à la bibliothèque ! ), lui adressa un grand sourire,et ils entrèrent. Ensemble. Malheureusement pour eux.

Car Thaïs était là. Et voir qu'elle était si vite remplacée fut visiblement un choc. D'ailleurs, elle faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Syana retint un petit rire. A son tour d'être mal à l'aise ! Le vent était en train de tourner.

Elle aurait du se méfier. Thaïs, une fois en colère contre quelqu'un, se vengeait toujours. Mais Syana ne le découvrirait que le lendemain.

Pour l'heure, la jeune fille s'asseyait à une table et commençait, avec Julius, son devoir de Soins aux créatures magiques sur les Porlocks. Etant d'une facilité ridicule, du moins pour Syana, qui aida un peu son camarade, il fut vite fini. Presque trop vite. Les deux troisième années s'accordèrent une mini-pause, de quelques minutes, pour discuter un peu.

- Comment ça va, entre toi et ta prétendue amie ?

Julius n'y allait pas par 4 chemins.

- Comme hier. Mal.

Les deux jeunes gens se turent, regardant autour d'eux en silence.

Puis ils firent ensemble leur devoir de métamorphose. Presque trop difficile, celui-là. Le professeur McGonagall ne les avait pas gâté !

Le couvre-feu arriva, encore une fois, trop vite. Thaïs était partie depuis quelques minutes, mais après avoir salué le séduisant Serpentard et avoir pris le chemin de son dortoir, Syana faillit lui rentrer dedans. Thaïs avait un air mauvais qui ne lui allait guère, mais Syana se sentit soudain bien au-dessus de leurs querelles et lui sourit. Ce qui n'eut aucun effet. Mais alors, absolument aucun.

La jeune fille gagna la tour, monta directement au dortoir et se jeta sur son lit, épuisée. Elle dut néanmoins se relever pour enfiler son pyjama ( un ravissant pyjama d'ailleurs, quoique un peu enfantin: il était bleu avec des cerises dessus ). Puis elle se rallongea, et trouva le sommeil au bout de quelques minutes.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut vers 1h45 du matin. Elle avait fait un cauchemar, mais elle l'oublia une fois réveillée. Syana se rendit comte qu'elle mourrait de soif, se leva, se servit un verre d'eau et se recoucha. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Alors Syana murmura _Lumos !_, prit un livre à la sauvette, et s'enfuit sous les couvertures. Elle lut avec avidité, et s'endormant doucement, la tête posée sur son bouquin.

Elle fut réveillée par les autres qui s'habillaient. La jeune fille se leva, prit une douche rapide, enfila son uniforme, rectifia le noeud de sa cravate qui était de travers, et descendit vers la Grande Salle. D'un pas, certes pas enjoué, mais d'un pas assuré et conquérant.


	8. Chapitre 8: un peu de Quiddich

Chapitre 8: Un peu de Quiddich

La Grande Salle était aussi bruyante qu'à l'ordinaire, si ce n'est plus. Syana entra derrière un groupe de Poufssoufle de septième année, passa entre les tables de Serpentard et Serdaigle et s'assit à côté de Mackensie et la salua. Celle-ci lui rendit son salut.

Mackensie était une fille un peu ronde, qui aimait manger. Ses cheveux étaient d'un beau roux-brun et ses yeux bleus faisaient penser à la mer des Caraïbes quand on se plongeait dedans.

Mackensie n'avait pas d'amies intimes, juste des connaissances. Elle ne semblait pas en souffrir mais Syana décida que Thaïs, c'était du passé. De plus, Mackensie était très sympathique quand on se donnait la peine de la connaître.

Deux filles de Gryffondor de troisième année que Syana connaissait de vue passèrent à côté de leur table.

- Tu connais Julius Ginder ?

- Oui je vois. Il est pas de Serpentard ?

- Si. Et bah la fille de Serdaigle qu'a perdu ses parents il y a pas longtemps, elle sort avec lui !

- Non... J'y crois pas !

- Grave, au début j'y croyais pas non plus mais Thaïs m'a convaincue. Elle les a vu s'embrasser à la bibliothèque.

- Beurk ! Il faut être dingue pour sortir avec un Serpentard ! Et encore plus pour en embrasser un !

- Carrémment ! C'est répugnant !

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent. Syana resta là, figée sur place, la bouche béante. Mackensie la regardait, surprise.

- C'est vrai ce que ces filles racontent ?

- Non. Julius et moi sommes simplement amis.

- Donc elles mentent quand elles disent que tu l'as embrassé ?

- Oui.

Syana se leva lentement. Mackensie la suivit. Les deux jeunes filles se plantèrent devant Thaïs.

- Tu peux venir s'il-te-plait ?, l'interrogea Syana.

Thaïs les suivit hors de la Grande Salle en haussant les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? , demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais embrassé Julius !

- Et alors ? Ne fais pas comme si tu n'en crever pas d'envie !

La voix de Thaïs était froide, amère.

- De toute manière c'est trop tard la rumeur est lancée. A la fin de la journée, toute l'école sera au courant, reprit-elle.

Dégoûtée, Syana se tourna vers Mackensie. Celle-ci avait sorti sa baguette. Avant que la jeune fille puisse réagir, Mackensie hurlait:

- Petrificus Totalus !

Thaïs se figea, pétrifiée par le sortilège. Médusée, Syana regarda Mackensie traîner la jeune fille dans un placard à balais.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on fasse des coups dans le dos des gens. C'est lâche et abject, fit Mackensie en haussant les épaules devant le regard stupéfait de Syana.

A la fin de la semaine, Syana ne savait absolument plus où elle en était. Thaïs avait dénoncé Mackensie, qui avait écopé d'une semaine de retenues. De plus, ce samedi-là, il y avait un match de Quiddich Gryffondor-Serdaigle.

Le vendredi soir, Syana eut du mal à s'endormir. Les Gryffondors avaient une très bonne équipe. Mais ils leur manquaient la cohésion qu'avaient les joueurs de Serdaigle et l'osmose totale entre les batteurs.

Les Gryffondors avaient par contre une excellente gardienne, une fille de sixième année bâtie comme une armoire à glace, grande et large d'épaules. Elle se prénommait Amélia Lynch. En comparaison, la gardienne de Serdaigle, Lucia Moloster paraissait ridicule. En effet, la jeune fille de quatrième année était fine et agile. Petite et légère, elle ne remplissait même pas la moitié des anneaux.

Quand à l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, Syana ne préférait pas y penser. Aidan McKosh, un garçon de sixième année et d'origine écossaisse, était réputé sa vue perçante et sa force peu commune, qui lui permettait d'écarter violamment ses adversaires quand ils étaient un peu trop près du Vif d'or.

Syana finit par trouver le sommeil, après s'être vainement torturer l'esprità se poser des questions inutiles.

Au matin, la jeune fille pouvait à peine boire un verre d'eau tant elle avait la gorge nouée.

L'équipede Serdaigle au grand complet se rendit dans les vestiaires. Leur capitaine, Elliot, de septième année, qui était aussi un de leur Poursuiveurs, les rassembla devant lui. IL commença un petit débriefing.

- On a pas mal de vent mais le ciel est dégagé, donc on peut s'estimer relativement heureux. Le sol est bien dûr, veuillez bien en profiter pour avoir un bon élan au décollage. La luminosité est correcte, donc pas de problème de ce côté-là non plus. Revoyons notre tactique: les Poursuiveurs, on se la joue passes les plus habiles et innatendues possibles. On l'a travaillé à l'entraînement. Lucia, on a bossé les tactiques d'approche des buts des Gryffondors, donc tu fais aussi bien qu'avant-hier.

- Ca marche, répondit Lucia.

- Léa ! Marta ! ( elles étaient jumelles ) Concentrez-vous sur les Poursuiveurs !

- OK, répondirent en choeur les jumelles.

- Quant à toi, Syana, tu repères le Vif d'or, tu feintes Aidan et tu l'attrapes. Comme hier.

Syana acquiesa, puis les équipes durent sortir. Elliot serra lamain d'Amélia, qui était la capitaine des Gryffondor. Puis, au coup de sifflets, les équipes s'élèvèrent dans le ciel, sous les acclamations de la foule.

Le vent était froid, enfin glacial, et les mains de Syana,qui portait portant des gants, s'engourdirent vite. Aidan tourbillonait à l'opposé du terrain.

A ce moment, le commentateur, un garçon de Poufssouffle, cria:

- Et 10-0 en faveur de Serdaigle !

Syana se secoua, et décida de feinter Aidan; elle s'éleva et birfurqua vers la droite, en direction des tribunes. Aidan, surpris, la suivit, et se retrouva bientôt à la même hauteur. Syana fondit alors vers lui. Il se décala, affolé, et relâcha la surveillance qu'il menait jusqu'alors. Syana aperçu t au même moment le Vif d'or près des anneaux de Serdaigle. Mais une mélée s'y était engagée, et foncer dans le tas aurait été du suicide. Pourtant Syana fonça, passa entre les deux batteurs de Gryffondor, juste en-dessous d'Elliot. Elle atteint le centre de la mélé, jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. Aidan était ralenti par les joueurs. Alors, triomphante, Syana referma la main sur la petite balle dorée.

Le score était sans appel: 190-20 pour Serdaigle !


	9. Chapitre 9: Les dés sont jetés

Chapitre 9 : Les dés sont jetés

La victoire des Serdaigle avait été éclatante. En réalisant ce score, les aigles prenaient la tête pour le tournoi, détrônant Serpentard. Gryffondor se trouvait en dernière position et Poufssouffle était donc en troisième place.

La semaine s'était donc bien terminée pour Syana. On ne cessait d'évoquer comment elle avait feinté, contourné pour atteindre le Vif d'or. Elliot avait déclaré que, décidément, ils avaient eu de la chance que la jeune fille se décide à faire les sélections, et qu'elle était une des meilleures Attrapeuses qu'il eut connu. A cela s'ajoutait que Julius et Mackensie s'entendaient à merveille ( ils s'étaient assis à côté dans les gradins lors du match,tout à fait par hasard ) et que Emmeline l'ai chaleureusement félicitée, après près de deux semaines sans lui adresser la parole.

Le dimanche se déroula assez agréablement. Mackensie, Julius et Syana s'installèrent à une table à la bibliothèque et firent leurs devoirs toute la matinée. A midi ils descendirent demander aux elfes de maison quelques provisions puis allèrent les manger dans le parc. Assis à l'ombre d'un saule pleureur, juste en face du lac, ils discutèrent gaiement.

- Trelawney m'a prédit que je croiserais un moine fantôme encapuchonné animé de mauvaises intentions si je m'amusais à sortir dans le parc ce week-end. Vous savez ce que je lui ai répondu ? , déclara Julius. Que ce moine ne me faisait pas peur puisqu'il était mort ! La tête qu'elle faisait !

- Trelawney n'est qu'une mystificatrice qui a du faire deux vraies prédictions dans sa vie, dit Syana. Heureusement l'année prochaine on aura Firenze ! Les centaures sont réputés pour leur grande sagesse.

Mackensie s'allongea et sortit un livre de divination intitulé " Astrologie et futur : les deux faces de la même pièce " de Sandrina Danlalun.

- Elle m'a conseillé de lire ça, déclara-t-elle en l'ouvrant. Moi je trouve que c'est une assez bonne prof. Firenze ne me parait pas assez terre-à-terre dans ses prédictions.

Julius et Syana se regardèrent, surpris.

- Tu es sérieuse, là ?, s'exclama Julius.

- On ne peut plus sérieux, rétorqua Mackensie. Et si on rentrait ? J'ai un peu froid, maintenant.

Les 3 amis rentrèrent donc au château et s'installèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, que Julius avait découverte durant ses longues explorations du château qu'il menait de nuit. Elle prit la forme d'un petit salon confortable et chaleureux, dont les étagères étaient pleines de livres. Là, bien au chaud, ils reprirent leur discussion. Ils conclurent que la divination n'était pas faite pour être terre-à-terre, et que Trelawney se trompait quand elle ne prédisait que des malheurs.

- Et entre Thaïs et toi, ça avance ? , s'enquit soudain Julius à l'intention de Syana.

- Pas du tout, depuis que Mackensie lui a jeté un mauvais sort, déclara Syana paisiblement.

Julius regarda Mackensie, stupéfait.

- Quoi ? Tu as fait ça ? Raconte !, s'exclama-t-il.

- Bah c'était assez marrant. Elle a raconté à des pimbêches de notre année de Gryffondor que Syana t'avait embrassé.

- Ah je la tiens l'origine de cette rumeur ! Dites à Thaïs qu'elle fasse quand même gaffe, les chutes de la tour d'astronomie peuvent être mortelles..., dit Julius d'un air sombre.

Mackensie éclata de rire et reprit :

- Eh puis voilà j'aime pas qu'on poignarde des gens dans notre dos alors j'ai pas résister elle a passé un petit temps dans un placard à balai... Sans pouvoir bouger ou appeller à l'aide, évidemment. En plus, ce placard était rempli d'araignées.

Mackensie se replongea dans son livre.

- N'empêche, tu étais mortelle sur ton balai, reprit Julius à l'intention de Syana. Tu as un véritable don. Tu envisages une carrière d'Attrapeuse ? A ton niveau, tu irais facilement en équipe nationale. Les plus grands clubs s'arracheraient pour t'avoir.

- Je ne sais pas. J'adore le Quiddch, mais j'envisage une carrière plus... intellectuelle.

- Crâneuse, va !, fit Julius en riant.

- Et comment va l'équipe de Serpentard ?, reprit la jeune fille. Pas trop dégoûté d'avoir perdu la première place ?

- Tu parles !

L'après-midi se déroula ainsi, partagé entre conversations amicales et séances de lecture sans dire un mot. Enfin Syana déclara:

- J'ai envie de sortir.

- Moi aussi, fit Julius.

- Et si on allez à Pré-au-Lard ?, proposa Syana.

- Quoi ? Tu es folle ?, s'exclama Mackensie qui n'avait pas encore réagi.

- Pas du tout. J'y vais, dit Syana en se levant.

Comme elle s'y attendait, Julius se leva, et Mackensie suivit le mouvement, bien qu'à contre coeur.

Les trois élèves sortirent discrètement, et empruntèrent un passage secret derrière une effigie de sorcière bossue que Julius avait aussi découverte. Celui-ci murmur: Dissemdium ! et un souterrain se révéla à leurs yeux.

Ils s'engagèrent dans le souterrain, arrivèrent à un escalier qui leur parut interminable. Enfin ils débouchèrent dans la cave de Honeydukes. Ils patientèrent quelques instants, puis se risquèrent à monter dans la boutique. Par miracle, le couple de vendeurs étaient montés boire un verre, et ils purent sortir sans être inquiéts.

Respirant l'air frais, Syana proposa d'aller boire une Bièreauberre aux Trois balais, mais Mackensie fit remarquer que ce n'était pas très prudent, car les professeurs y allaient souvent. Alors ils se réfugièrent chez Scribenpenne et passèrent une heure à admirer des plumes de toutes sortes. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il faisait presque nuit, et ils décidèrent de rentrer au château. Tandis qu'ils retournaient chez Honeydukes, Syana sentit une douleur incontrôlable envahir sa tête, et refluer tout aussi brusquement. Elle éprouva une sensation dérangeante, comme un insecte qu'elle n'arriavit à chasser. Mais sans savoir que cet insecte allait grandir, elle pensa que c'était lié à la fatigue. Les 3 amis se glissèrent dans le souterrain et rentrèrent au chäteau,sans savoir que les dés étaient jetés...


	10. Chapitre 10: Prise au piège

Chapitre 10 : Prise au piège

Le lendemain matin, l'espèce de gêne qu'éprouvait Syana n'était pas passée, malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil. La jeune fille ne songea cependant pas un instant à aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Et pour cause: Julius venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Avec ses cheveux blonds légèrement en bataille illuminés par le soleil, sa cravate verte légèrement de travers, ses yeux d'un bleu qui tirait légèrement sur le vert, il avait l'air... d'un ange descendu sur terre. Un peu effacé, mais bien réel. D'ailleurs, une dizaine de têtes essentiellement féminines se tournèrent sur son passage, Syana ne faisant pas exception. " Finalement, les maisons ne sont qu'un prétexte, pensa-t-elle. Une fille de Gryffondor peut sortir avec un garçon de Serpentard, en fait ils le cacheront à tout prix histoire de ne pas attirer les regards. Maintenant, je vais m'afficher avec Julius, décida-t-elle. Que ça plaise ou non. " Elle lui fit un signe de la main et lui adressa un grand sourire tandis qu'il s'arrêtait à sa hauteur. Il rayonnait, ce matin.

" Pause, là. Tu serais pas en train de tomber amoureuse ? ", se morigéna-t-elle.

- Hello !, s'exclama Julius.

Mackensie, qui ne l'avait pas vu, se retourna et lui sourit, elle aussi. Puis elle re-retourna pour réussir à attraper un croissant.

Julius s'assit entre Syana et un garçon de quatrième année qui s'appelait Maxime. Il piocha négligemment dans une corbeille à pain et mordit dans celui qu'il attrapa.

- U as chait ourné ien es êtes, che ma-in. Ome chelle e Chyana, ar echem-e dit Mackensie, d'une voix pâteuse, la bouche pleine.

- Hein ?, firent Julius et Syana à l'unisson.

La jeune fille avala péniblement et répéta à l'intention de ses deux amis qui la dévisageaient d'un oeil incompréhensif.

- Tu as fait tourné bien des têtes, ce matin. Comme celle de Syana, par exemple, dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil moqueur.

Syana rougit. Elle était d'ailleurs si rouge qu'on aurait pu faire cuire un oeuf sur ses joues. Et sans savoir que rougir avait donné un excellent moyen à ses deux amis de la taquiner ( gentiment, bien sûr ), elle but un verre de jus de citrouille, pour reprendre contenance.

Puis les deux Serdaigle se dirigèrent au 2eme étage pour leur cours de sortilèges tandis que Julius restait au rez-de-chaussée pour son cours d'histoire de la magie.

* * *

La semaine fut plutôt pauvre en événements, à part que la sensation gênante que Syana éprouvait ne cessait d'empirer. Si bien que le samedi matin, la jeune Serdaigle se résolut à aller voir l'infirmière dès que sa séance de Quiddich serait terminée, vers 14h30.

Elle employa sa matinée à faire son devoir de Potions et celui de métamorphose, puis déjeuna en vitesse et rejoignit le terrain de Quiddich. Ses coéquipiers étaient presque tous là, à part Tim, un des trois Poursuiveurs, qui était cloué au lit avec une grosse fièvre. La séance passa assez vite, et Syana sortit des vestiaires vers 14h40.

La jeune fille marchait dans la pelouse gelée, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait parcouru la moitié de la distance qui la séparait du château quand une vague de douleur la submergea. Elle se plia en deux et tomba lourdement sur le sol. L'intolérable douleur provenait de sa tête. Son corps lui semblait en feu, et le contraste avec le sol glacé était stupéfiant. La jeune fille réussit à carboniser la plupart des brins d'herbe sous elle ! Secouée de soubresauts, elle hurlait. Elle vit ses coéquipiers de Serdaigle se rassembler autour d'elle, pétrifiés de peur. Et puis soudain, la jeune fille se sentit aspirée au plus profond de son corps, reléguée à un vertèbre du cou. Une immense ombre noire prit sa place au commandement de son corps, tandis que, trop stupéfaite pour se débattre, elle vit soudain ce que son oppresseur la laissait voir. Un carré d'herbe carbonisé et ses amis qui la prenaient délicatement pour la relever.

Elle s débattit, cherchant à sortir de son vertèbre qui était devenue sa prison. Mais l'ombre ne lui laissait pas le choix et soudain la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Draco Malefoy ! Il avait pris le contrôle, désormais, et Syana ne pouvait que reconnaître sa défaite et sa stupidité. Pourquoi était-elle allée à Pré-au-Lard, dimanche dernier ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi naïve !

Draco Malefoy ricana, satisfait. Et son ricanement sortit par la bouche du corps de Syana, faisant sursauter ses amis qui la lâchèrent. Le corps tomba mollement, et Syana ressentit la douleur de sa main droite, qui avait dérapée sur le sol humide et s'était éraflée. Pourtant elle ne pouvait rien faire, coincée comme elle était. Même pas actionner les muscles du cou ! La supériorité de Draco était écrasante et sans conteste.

* * *

**Juste une petite pause pour éclaircir les choses et que le texte reste compréhensible ! Maintenant, quand je vais dire Syana, je parlerais du corps. Je dirais l'âme de Syana pour parler de son âme !**

* * *

Syana se releva péniblement. Ses amis la regardait, inquiets. Le corps de la jeune fille parla, et les mots qui sortirent étaient ceux de Draco Malefoy:

- Je vais bien.

Elliot s'avança, pas rassuré.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Non.

Ce non était abrupt, et ne ressemblait pas à Syana. Pourtant les joueurs de Quiddich se turent et ne protestèrent pas.

Syana marcha vers le château. Elle franchit les portes, passa devant la Grande Salle désormais vide, et monta les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la tour des Serdaigle. Son âme, elle, hurlait dans le vide, pleurant des larmes fictives puisqu'elle n'était plus qu'une âme enfermée dans un vertèbre. Elle vit Julius et Mackensie, au bout du couloir. Instinctivement elle s'arrêta, espérant qu'ils allaient la sauver. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que personne à part elle ne pouvait la sauver...


	11. Chapitre 11: Lutte et mort

Chapitre 11 : Lutte et mort

**Voilà mon nouveau et dernier chapitre ! Désolée pour l'attente ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.**

Julius et Mackensie coururent vers Syana.

- On t'a cherché partout, s'exclama le jeune Serpentard. Dumbledore veut te voir.

L'âme de Syana releva la tête. Dumbledore était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Il pourrait l'aider à vaincre Malefoy !

- Et il a l'air assez... impatient, conclut Mackensie.

- J'y vais tout de suite, fit Draco Malefoy.

Mais dès que Julius et Mackensie repartirent à la bibliothèque, il partit dans la direction opposée. Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir désert. Syana, désolée, comprit alors enfin qu'elle devait se débrouiller seule, que personne ne pouvait l'aider. Alors elle commença ses attaques.

Elle se tortilla avec souplesse et réussit à sortir du vertèbre quand son corps montait les marches de la tour d'astronomie. Elle se précipita dans les poumons et les boucha. Son corps vacilla, et Malfoy relâcha sa surveillance, surpris. Alors elle se laissa emplir ce corps, son corps. Elle reprenait le contrôle !

Mais Malefoy ne se laissa pas faire. Il menaçait d'arrêter son coeur. Alors l'âme de Syana relacha sa pression, et Malefoy reprit l'avantage.

Le duel se déroula pendant une semaine. Une semaine qu'on chercha Syana, jusqu'à ce que... Dumbledore arrive dans la tour d'astronomie !

- Syana !, cria-t-il.

La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus. Physiquement, son corps encaissait les coups intérieurs et commençait à fatiguer, et mentalement, elle était démoralisée. Alors elle se nicha dans ses reins, porta un coup violent à Draco, prit le contrôle de son corps. Elle grimpa sur le parapet. Dumbledore, impuissant cette fois, la regardait avec horreur.

Le lac se déroulait en dessous d'elle. De cette hauteur, le choc serait puissant, et la noyade, inévitable. Syana ferma les yeux.

- Papa, maman... je vous aime, murmura-t-elle.

Et elle sauta.

Des millions de petits poignards se fichèrent dans Syana quand elle atterrit dans l'eau. Elle n'avait pas prit en compte la température glaciale de l'eau, mais à présent peu importait. Seul comptait leur duel. Si Syana s'y prenait mal, elle mourrait, mais pas lui. Si elle s'y prenait bien, ils mourraient tous les deux. Alors elle profita de sa mainmise sur son corps pour sortir sa baguette tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs du lac. Elle devait le lier à son corps pour qu'il ne puisse en sortir à sa mort. _" Incarcerem " _pensa-t-elle très fort. Et elle le sentit être lier à elle. Il essaya de se débattre, elle l'en empêcha. Elle cria alors, sa bouche se remplissant d'eau " _Avada Kedavra ! " _

Elle sentit Draco Malefoy partir, mourir, mais pas elle. Il lui avait servi de bouclier. Mais de toute manière c'était trop tard, elle n'avait plus d'air. Et elle aussi partit, lentement.

L'eau était si froide... L'eau qui emplissait ses poumons qui emplissait ses poumons était glacée.

* * *

**Julius se précipita dans le lac. Il jeta sa baguette sur la berge et plongea. Il nageait vers le centre du lac lorsqu'il la vit. La cravate de Serdaigle de Syana, qui flottait là. Alors il retint sa respiration et plongea sous la surface.**

* * *

C'était dommage que Thaïs et Syana ne se soient pas réconciliées. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une histoire de gamine, songeait la jeune fille en s'enfonçant dans la vase...

* * *

**Il ne voyait d'elle que ses longs cheveux qui flottaient. Il remonta à la surface, prit plus d'air, et redescendit. **

* * *

Et c'était dommage qu'elle se rende compte seulement maintenant qu'elle aimait Julius. Elle avait appris à le connaître, et il s'était révélé le petit ami idéal...

* * *

**Sa main ! Il avait réussi à attraper sa main ! Il la tira, au risque de se déboîter l'épaule, et entama une longue remontée.**

* * *

Tiens, une main...

* * *

**Plus que 5 mètres... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... Il avait réussi ! Syana flottait à côté de lui, inconsciente. Julius la traîna jusqu'à la berge. Là il reprit sa baguette pour envoyer des étincelles rouges dans l'air. Il vit Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore se précipiter hors du château. Il les vit emporter Syana. Il les sentit l'aider à rentrer au château. Puis il vit qu'on l'avait étendu sur le lit juste à côté de celui de Syana.**

* * *

Est-ce que c'était ça la mort ? Voir le visage de Julius danser devant ses yeux ? Sentir le contact doux et chaud de draps sur elle ? Non, surement pas.

Syana ouvrit les yeux. Elle était à l'infirmerie, et un petit comité était réuni autour de son lit. Il y avait Julius bien sûr, et Mackensie, et Thaïs, et Perle, et Emmeline, et Achille, et... ses parents !

- Papa ? Maman ? Vous n'êtes pas morts ?, murmura la jeune fille.

- Nous n'avons jamais été morts. Ce n'était qu'une manoeuvre des Avada pour nous éloigner de toi, te fragiliser. On nous a séquestré pendant tout ce temps, mais Dumbledore nous a libérés, répondit tendrement sa mère.

- Et nous sommes de retour, précisa son père. Inutile de te décrire l'épaisseur de la couche de poussière qui nous attendait à la maison, ajouta-t-il en riant.

Syana éclata de rire, bien que très faiblement. La convalescence promettait d'être longue, mais qu'importe, la vie était magnifique et elle était entourée de ceux qu'elle aimait. Que souhaiter de plus ?

- Pendant tout ce temps, tu as été notre unique espoir, reprit sa mère.

- Et comme tu le sais, Rowena Serdaigle est ton ancêtre. Alors on savait que tu réussirais, conclut son père.

THE END

**Et cette fanfiction est... terminée ! Avec l'explication du titre en guise de conclusion ! Et puisque c'est très bientôt Noël, voici mes voeux concernant cette fanfic:**

**- Qu'elle soit adaptée au cinéma**

**- Que ce soit Léonardo DiCaprio qui joue Julius ( sauf qu'il devrait être rajeuni par ordinateur, hein )**

**- Que je joue le rôle de Syana**

**Et que vous passiez d'excellentes fêtes !**

**BelaSerdaigle01**


End file.
